This invention relates to a plate rocking-coupling apparatus for coupling a pair of plates and rocking one of the plates along the plane of the other.
Conventionally, in manufacturing a plate rocking-coupling apparatus, a pair of plates are put flat on top of each other, then a piercing hole is bored through the overlapping regions of these plates, and a shaft is passed through the hole. In the prior art plate rocking-coupling device of such construction, the manufacture work for the formation of the piercing hole and shaft, as well as the assembly work including the insertion of the shaft into the hole, is troublesome. Moreover, the thickness of the apparatus will be increased due to the overlap of the two plates, which will constitute a hindrance to the miniaturization of products using such apparatus. Such a situation is quite awkward in the case where compact design is one of the important selling points of those products. The products mentioned here include, for example, tape recorders employing the so-called micro cassettes.